


Cathy's Wishes

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds himself doing some things for Cathy that he never thought he would do with Chilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathy's Wishes

Adam remembers the exact moment it began.  
  
He was just sitting at the kitchen table, eating his Lucky Charms groggily, the sleep still not wiped from his eyes. Hearing footsteps, he glanced up to see Cathy cheerfully walk in and plant a kiss on the top of his head.   
"Morning sweetie," he mumbled as she began preparing herself a bowl of cereal. She returned the greeting brightly, flashing her lover a mischievous grin as she sat down with her bowl. Slightly more awake, Adam smiled back, though a little more hesitant due to the nature of Cathy's behavior today. Still cheerful as ever, Cathy smacked herself on the head.   
"Darn, I forgot a spoon," she laughed. Adam smiled and watched as she stood up, admiring her legs in her sleep shorts. Suddenly, Cathy turned around, pointing her spoon at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked up at her curiously.   
"I have a question for you," she began. "A proposition, i guess." Cathy bit her lip and took a deep breath before continuing. "So, remember that one night when you asked if I had any kinks? And I told you then that it wasn't the time?" Adam's eyes widened, remembering that night. He had been horny and feeling a little kinkier than usual, so he'd asked her if there was anything new she wanted to try. She blushed furiously and shook her head, saying that she wasn't ready to share that particular one with him yet, and he'd respected that. She welcomed  _his_  kinks, letting him tie her up and tease her for hours, so he assumed that hers must be big. Now it sounded like she was willing to finally share. The anticipation sent a shiver down Adam's spine and a flicker of arousal in his stomach.   
Turning around to face away from Adam, Cathy took yet another deep breath in. "So... What I want to see is for you to fuck or get fucked by one of your friends. Like, one of the gamer guys." She snuck a peek at her boyfriend's face. "Your YouTube friends."   
The shock of her statement had left Adam's mouth hanging open, spoon dangling forgotten between his fingers. "You what?" he stammered, pleading internally to let him have heard her wrong. Cathy's responding blush gave him his answer.   
"Wait, would any of my friends agree with this? Especially the ones with girlfriends, sweetie, I don't think that'll happen." Confidently, Cathy turned around to face him again.   
"Actually, I've asked many of your friends' girlfriends first. Sark's wife said no, Hutch doesn't want to, and Gassy wouldn't either. But if you say yes, there's one girl that should be asking her boyfriend right now, actually." Shocked again, but not wanting to disappoint his lover(Especially after the last time he tied her up...bruises for days. The guilt was a little strong.), Adam nodded, looking back down at his now soggy cereal and pushing it aside.   
  
  
After a long, contemplative shower, Adam dressed and got ready to record, wondering who Cathy had talked to. As if she could read his mind, she popped her head in and said, "Oh, and by the way, Jess and Chilled said yes." The quick answer left his mind spinning, and he had to blink a few times to set his mind straight. Chilled. He was going to...Be with... Chilled. While Cathy and presumably Jess watched. He needed another break.   
  
  
Months passed without any further mention of it from Cathy and no awkwardness from Chilled. Or was it Anthony now? Whatever.   
  
Finally, reasons came up for Chilled and Jess to come to California. Adam realized that the two would be coming soon a month before they did, and spent weeks worrying about it before Cathy reassured him that everything would be fine. While worrying, Adam had thought of all the details of the affair. Bringing them up to Cathy, however, he was waved away with a promise that "Everything was taken care of," and his curiosity was spiked.   
  
The day of Chilled's arrival, Adam and Cathy went to greet the other couple and spend the day with them. They went to Disney Land and out to eat, then hung out at their hotel room. Exhausted after the fun day, Adam and Cathy went home, Adam realizing that they would...fornicate...tomorrow.   
  
He didn't sleep much that night.  
  
The next morning, Adam awoke to an empty bed. Shivering at the cool air, he pushed away the blankets and sat up in bed. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath, standing up. The realization of what he was going to do made each movement slow, deliberate.   
  
Cathy walked in, smiling at Adam. She hugged him and urged him to hurry up and get dressed, they had to go shopping first. When she left the room Adam sighed. He was so fucking nervous. But he did promise, and besides, it was too late to turn back now, he reasoned.   
  
An hour later, they were in the car, Cathy driving them to the hotel where Jess and Chilled were staying. Adam's heart beat faster when they pulled up and he saw Jess waiting for them. They got out and went up to their room. Cathy and Jess were chatting cheerfully on the elevator ride to the eleventh floor, and Adam was just trying to calm his nerves. God, he was feeling weird about this. Maybe he should have stayed home. Pretended to be sick. Ugh, it wouldn't be too hard to pull that one off. His stomach was certainly churning enough.   
  
The elevator dinged and Adam's eyes widened. So soon? He needed to psych himself out more! Deep breaths Adam, deep breaths. He followed the women to the room, and entered slowly, with trepidation.   
  
Chilled was sitting casually on the bed, watching TV, which he quickly shut off upon seeing them.   
"Hey guys," Chilled...Anthony greeted, a hint of shakiness in his voice. Adam raised a hand in greeting and sat on the edge of the bed next to Anthony. Their girlfriends sat in armchairs directly across from them, near-identical wicked smiles spread across their faces. Adam flexed his fingers, searching Cathy's expression for some direction. She gestured vaguely at him.   
"Get on with it."  
Jess snickered. "We were thinking you guys could start out with some kissing, then progress to blowjobs and fucking and stuff. So, if you don't mind, Cathy and I have been waiting for this for months. Go on ahead."  
  
Adam let out a nervous laugh, then felt a hand caress his face and gently guide him towards the other. Adam's eyes drifted closed with bliss as their lips met for the first time. It was a sweet, chaste kiss that he was not expecting. They parted, gazing into each other's eyes. A flash of devious amusement flickered across Anthony's face, then he leaned back in and this time the kiss was not sweet at all. At a bit of an awkward angle, Anthony pulled Adam so the smaller male was straddling him, then he pulled Adam to him. Tightly. Adam was getting swept up in the sensuality of the kiss. Anthony's lips were heaven. Oh, why hadn't they done this before? Pulling away for breath, Adam realized that he was grinding on Chilled and felt a rush of heat come to his face. Anthony noticed and flipped them over, Adam lying on his back and Anthony propping himself over him.   
  
They kissed vigorously, hungrily, voraciously. Adam became hyper-aware of Anthony's every movement. Every brush of his hands on Adam's chest or stomach, every movement of his head, his arms, his  _pelvis_. Anthony pulled away to take off his shirt and Adam followed, both already looking fucked out. Anthony's mouth reattached to his own, Adam got brave and began rubbing his hands on Anthony's chest and back. A slight, muffled moan came from Anthony when Adam's hands dipped a bit lower, and Anthony pulled away, sucking hickeys into Adam's neck. Panting and trying to hold back moans, Adam squirmed at the pleasure as Anthony slowly and steadily moved his mouth downwards. Reaching Adam's pants after an eternity of teasing, Anthony glanced up at Adam, his blown out pupils and intense look of focus causing Adam to buck his hips involuntarily. Anthony grinned and removed Adam's clothes.   
  
Anthony took Adam's hard cock in hand and examined it with a look of pure lust, as if deciding where to begin. Finally, Anthony licked Adam's dick from base to head. Adam threw his head back and let out a loud moan, arching his back when Anthony sucked hard on the tip. Anthony lavished his tongue on Adam's dick like it was ice cream. It drove him crazy, and he tried to keep from bucking his hips into Anthony's mouth, but god damn, he was good. Who knew Chilled sucked cock like his life depended on it?   
  
Suddenly, he stopped. Adam whined from the loss of Anthony's amazing fucking tongue, and, panting, looked down his body at the taller man. Anthony was taking off the rest of his clothes. Adam propped himself up on an elbow and watched. Anthony glanced up to see that he was being watched, and asked, "Top or bottom?"   
Anthony's husky voice almost made Adam want to say bottom, but it was his first time and Cathy told him that he should top.   
  
"Top," Adam replied, surprised to find his voice just as fucked as Anthony's, who smirked and grabbed lube and a condom from a bag by their girlfriends. Their girlfriends who were thoroughly enjoying this, judging by the lack of clothes and the moans and fingers inside themselves.   
  
Anthony came back to the bed, tossing the condom at Adam and lying on his back with the lube in hand. Adam busied himself with putting the condom on, and when he looked up, he saw Anthony lying, legs spread wide and fingers pumping in and out of himself at alarming speeds, moans positively  _dripping_  from his lips. Adam let out an inhuman sound and Anthony looked him dead in the eyes as he pulled his fingers from his ass and licked them sensuously.   
  
Anthony smirked and flipped himself on all fours, presenting his ass to Adam, who lined himself up and pushed in slowly, tortuously. They moaned in tandem at the feeling. Adam began thrusting slowly, then, finding a faster rhythm. Moans, the slaps of skin on skin, and that awful squelching sound that's only appropriate during sex filled the room.   
  
"Oh, Adam, fuck," Anthony gasped. "Shit, shit, shit, yes, oh yeeesss Adaaaaamm!"  
  
"Ah, ah, fuck, Anthony, fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
  
Adam let one hand trail down Anthony's chest and enjoyed hearing the plethora of sounds he emitted, especially when Adam's hand finally reached his dick and began pumping in time with his thrusts.   
  
"Fuck, Adam, I'm gonna cum!" Anthony cried out. Adam sped up his thrusts, reaching his peak as well. Anthony let out a loud "Fuuuuuuuuckk!" and Adam felt him tense up. The added tightness around his own cock made Adam cum as well, with a guttural moan and his teeth dug deep into Anthony's shoulder.   
  
Exhausted and spent, Adam flopped on the bed. He heard Cathy moan as she had her orgasm, and saw Chilled going over to Jess and proceeding to eat her out. After everyone had gotten their breath back and cleaned up a bit, Adam fell asleep.   
  
Next to Chilled.   
  
  
:3


End file.
